memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chemical element
Periodic table In the future of this article, I see this periodic table as being used to only link to Star Trek-mentioned elements. However, as it stands now it is a useful tool for determining which elements already have articles written for them. Any archivist who beleives that an element was definitely not mentioned in any canon sense (and therefore is not deserving of an article), should we have them remove the link (perhaps by changing Sc into Sc) .. the alternative would be to change Sc into Sc, but I'm a bit hesitant to scatter external links throughout a table designed to demonstrate Trek-releavance only, so i recommend the first suggestion.--Captain Mike K. Bartel 07:57, 8 Jan 2005 (CET) List of fact-checked elements Please sign below if you can confirm relevance (or possible irrelevance) fo an element. For elements that do not already possess an article with accompanying reference, please list at least one valid episode reference. # hydrogen -- Trek relevant # helium -- Trek relevant # lithium -- Trek relevant # beryllium -- Trek relevant # boron -- Trek relevant # carbon -- Trek relevant # nitrogen -- Trek relevant # oxygen -- Trek relevant # fluorine -- Trek relevant -- (Captain Mike K. Bartel) # neon -- Trek relevant (atmosphere readings in TOS) (Harry) # sodium -- Trek relevant (Captain Mike K. Bartel) # magnesium -- Trek relevant # aluminum -- Trek relevant # silicon -- Trek relevant (Harry) # phosphorus -- Trek relevant ( Captain Mike K. Bartel) # sulfur -- Trek relevant ( , sulfides) # chlorine -- Trek relevant (ENT,TOS,DS9 chlorides) # argon -- Trek relevant (atmosphere readings in TOS) # potassium -- Trek relevant # calcium -- Trek relevant (Harry) # scandium -- No relevance found, recommend breaking all links -- Captain Mike K. Bartel # Titanium -- Trek relevant ( ) (Harry) # Vanadium -- No relevance found, recommend breaking all links -- Captain Mike K. Bartel # Chromium -- Trek relevant (Data in BoBW) # Manganese -- Trek relevant (Data in BoBW) # Iron --- Trek relevant # Cobalt -- Trek relevant (of the tri- variety) # Nickel -- Trek relevant (planetary cores in TOS,TNG) # Copper -- Trek relevant # Zinc -- Trek relevant ( ) # Gallium -- Trek relevant ( ) # Germanium -- Trek relevant ( ) (Harry) # Arsenic -- No relevance found, recommend breaking all links -- Captain Mike K. Bartel # Selenium-- Trek relevant (Harry) # Bromine -- No relevance found, recommend breaking all links -- Captain Mike K. Bartel # Krypton -- Trek relevant (atmosphere readings in TOS) (Harry) # Rubidium # Strontium # Yttrium # Zirconium # Niobium # Molybdenum # Technetium # Ruthenium # Rhodium -- Trek relevant ( ) (Harry) # Palladium # Silver -- Trek relevant (many) # Cadmium -- Trek relevant ( ) (Harry) # Indium # Tin -- Trek relevant? Mostly figuratively used. (Harry) # Antimony # Tellurium # Iodine # Xenon -- Trek relevant ( and ) (Harry) # cesium # Barium # Lanthanum # Cerium -- Trek relevant (Harry) # Praseodymium # Neodymium -- Trek relevant ( ) (Harry) # Promethium # Samarium -- Trek relevant (Mentioned by Data in # Europium -- Trek relevant (Mentioned by Data in # Gadolinium -- Trek relevant (Mentioned by Data in # Terbium -- Trek relevant (Mentioned by Data in # Dysprosium -- Trek relevant (Mentioned by Data in # Holmium -- Trek relevant (Mentioned by Data in # Erbium -- Trek relevant (Mentioned by Data in (Harry) # Thulium # Ytterbium # Lutetium # Hafnium # Tantalum # Tungsten # Rhenium # Osmium -- Trek relevant (ENT and ) (Harry) # Iridium -- Trek relevant ('iridium ore' in ) (Harry) # Platinum -- Trek relevant # Gold -- Trek relevant # mercury (element) -- Trek relevant (McCoy in ) # Thallium -- Trek relevant ('thallium compounds' in ) (Harry) # Lead # Bismuth # Polonium # Astatine -- Trek relevant ( - 'astatine deposits') (Harry) # Francium # Radium # Actinium # Thorium -- Trek relevant (several DS9 refs) (Harry) # Protactinium # Uranium -- Trek relevant (Harry) # Neptunium # Plutonium -- Mentioned in draft script; may be relevant (Harry) # Americium # Curium # Berkelium # Californium # Einsteinium # Fermium # Mendelevium # Nobelium # Lawrencium # Rutherfordium # Dubnium # Seaborgium # Bohrium # Hassium # Meitnerium Schoolroom periodic table This graphic http://www.st-spike.org/images/graphics/tableofelements.jpg was seen in the schoolroom in and is full of injokes. However, it lists an atomic symbol for dilithium as Dt, and has a few other possibly useful facts. However, we mighn't want to see all the bullcrap Marx Bros. and Stooges refrences as canon data, so I propose we list and approve or deny items here. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 08:06, 8 Jan 2005 (CET) List of schoolroom chart elements * Dilithium (atomic symbol Dt) -- Captain Mike K. Bartel Relevance (01-2004) Do we really need to have articles created on Memory Alpha for every element? -- MinutiaeMan 13:51, 5 Jan 2004 (PST) :Definitely not all 247 in the Trek universe! :D If its been mentioned, it should go in. Perhaps a link to a Wikipedia page for the more general stuff? -- DarkHorizon 13:52, 5 Jan 2004 (PST) :I think that none of the existing elements should be explained here - that's what Wikipedia is for. Only fictional elements, or Trek-related properties of real ones, should be mentioned here. -- Cid Highwind 11:26, 8 Jan 2004 (PST) ::Agreed. Now we need a clean way to do this. We should definitely include links to Wikipedia. -- Harry 12:41, 8 Jan 2004 (PST) ---- Article suggestion - removed, suggestion is now on actual page -- Cid Highwind 07:26, 11 Jan 2004 (PST) ---- Each of "our" articles should then include a link to the related article on Wikipedia -- Cid Highwind 13:46, 8 Jan 2004 (PST) ---- From an episode There some elements mentioned in this one epidoe i cant think of. Barclay was in it and there antigrav unit failed and the whole in the glass, can someone please help? -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 03:56, 22 Nov 2004 (CET) Trellium? Is trellium necessarily an element? I thought it was meant to be a mineral of some kind. -- Josiah Rowe 10:58, 22 Dec 2004 (CET) :Did anyone find anything further on this? -- Captain Mike K. Bartel ::I've checked every episode that mentions trellium and it has never been described as an element. I think it should be removed from the table. -- EtaPiscium 23:12, 8 Jan 2005 (CET) Temp page Elements/temp - should be merged if necessary, otherwise deleted. I'm not sure we really need the table of elements presented on that page, though - "real life" chemistry should go to Wikipedia. -- Cid Highwind :See the top section--Captain Mike K. Bartel 07:57, 8 Jan 2005 (CET) Periodic Table of Elements from "Rascals" This is the Table of Elements from . I copied the information specifically from Spike's Star Trek page. Some of the spelling differs from the article and the "in-jokes" are included in case anyone sees a need to include it in the article.--Tim Thomason 00:06, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::UPDATED: I changed the chart to more accurately reflect the periodic table of the page. I also shortened and took out the words and made them pipe links for the symbols. I should also note that the page is listed in "atomic weights" not "atomic numbers" as most of the pages seem to have that confused. Table of Elements 99823 : This table lists those elements utilized by the : standardized texts of the Starfleet educational : texts. Other charts are available by accessing : material under the heading "neat stuff." Temp Page I created a temporary page at "Element/temp" that attempts to fully integrate the above chart into Memory-Alpha and also add sources for all elements. It also notes the fact that the elements from were listed by atomic weight (ATM WT) and not by number, as the current page, and elements based off of it, state. So I'd like to open up discussion on whether or not the page is a suitable replacement.--Tim Thomason 10:07, 1 Oct 2005 (UTC) moved from talk:Element/temp i like the idea of a better pasteup of the "Rascals" table -- its one of my favorite pieces of TNG era graphics -- but I'm not sure i want to abandon the standard periodic table completely -- and its getting crowded -- maybe we need ;separate articles *periodic table *elements by atomic number *elements by symbol etc.. is this helpful? -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 14:13, 1 Oct 2005 (UTC) * I think a good structure would be something like: ** Element (would contain the definition already on the page but expanded with the wikipedia link and a link to the other element by... pages, maybe stick a 21st century Periodic table here to.) *** Table of Elements contain the "Rascals" table, maybe a regular periodic table for comparison or something (background section?), some kind of disclaimer note telling how they are weird sounding, and that they don't have all the elements. And a link to the other element pages (template?), would also include the list Elements by weight. *** Elements by atomic number (would contain the chart already on the page, with a disclaimer on how not all elements are listed and a link to other element pages) *** Elements by symbol (I'm not sure about this one, but I guess with all of the Rascals-sharing elements it would look kind of cool, same as above but with symbols not numbers) *** Elements (a simple list page to take care of all elements, including all with unknown numbers and symbols. * Is this what you had in mind?--Tim Thomason 15:06, 1 Oct 2005 (UTC) ATM WT? :Just to be specific -- the "ATM WT" listed on the "Rascals" chart don't match many real "atomic weights" -- so doesn't it seem at least as likely the "ATM WT" might not stand for "atomic weight", thereby saving us the difficulty of listing all these random and false atomic weights -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 22:41, 5 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::I'm not sure what else WT could stand for, but maybe should list it as Atomic wt. or Atm. Wt. then? I just assumed that in the 24th century there was some kind of subspace measure of atomic weights that was separate from the current (scientifically correct) atomic mass.--Tim Thomason 22:45, 5 Oct 2005 (UTC) :::11 years too late but it's not our job to determine what else it could stand for as much as dealing with the fact that we have no corroboration of what it DOES stand for (and not assuming anything) :) - Captain MKB 18:54, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Dead link During several automated bot runs the following external link was found to be unavailable. Please check if the link is in fact down and fix or remove it in that case! If the dead link is fixed, please also remove this comment. * http://www.ex-astris-scientia.org/quickref/particles1.htm ** In Element on Tue Mar 14 21:49:52 2006, 404 Not Found ** In Element on Sun May 07 21:03:13 2006, 404 Not Found --HighwindBot 19:53, 7 May 2006 (UTC) Dead link During several automated bot runs the following external link was found to be unavailable. Please check if the link is in fact down and fix or remove it in that case! * http://www.st-spike.org/pages/graphics/graphics_t.htm ** In Element on Tue May 30 19:33:39 2006, Socket Error: (11001, 'getaddrinfo failed') ** In Element on Sat Aug 19 15:17:45 2006, Socket Error: (11001, 'getaddrinfo failed') --HighwindBot 13:17, 19 August 2006 (UTC)